The Mirror's Image
by kittypirate17
Summary: Kitty is a young woman with an alternate, more violent personality. She finally meets a group of people who aren't exactly normal to help her, but soon she must make a choice that will endanger the entire world. 005xOC, slight yaoi. I own only my OC Kitty
1. Innocence

The Japanese winter was cold and even colder since she was nothing but skin and bones. Her rags that she wore were stolen from a dumpster just outside of Tokyo, tattered and barely keeping her warm. Looking at her now it would seem that she was just a dirty female, with nothing left to lose. The crinkling of the snow beneath the feet of the more fortunate people teased her, making her want to come out of the little ball that she had been curled up in for warmth. She was on the verge of starving to death, either that or freezing.

Some of the townspeople felt sorry for her and the merchants in the district she was in now let her have their days' scraps of food and clothing. Her other personality had implored her to just kill them all and take what they needed for themselves, but her dominant personality would not be pushed around by the likes of the violent one.

However not all of the people in this town were so friendly. Now she had heard three men come close to her, their faces sexually frustrated because their wives or girlfriends had not touched them in months. They were looking at her with their eyes wide and their mouths drooling, as if she were some piece of meat to be eaten. She tried to scurry away before SHE came out, but one of the men grabbed her by the leg and cooed to her softly.

"Easy, girl. We'll be gentle as long as you don't make a fuss" said the first man.

"We wanna give you pleasure, poppet" purred the second man as he ran his hand up her inner thigh, which made her squeek.

"Looky here, boys! We got ourselves a cute little mousy!" he chuckled and he began to tear off her rags (which was not hard to do since they were worn out anyway).

The house of Doctor Kazumi was lively as ever, but there was no food that was able to be made into something good. It was Fransiose's and Geronimo's turn to go shopping when she honed in on a frightening sound. It was coming from an alley a block away, it was very faint and normal people could not hear it if they tried.

"Someone's about to be violated! In the alley about a block away!" she pointed to the direction where the sound was coming from, and 005 rushed to the aid of the poor homeless woman. When he got there, she had been kicking and punching weakly and he pulled the perverts off of her and threw them against the wall.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he easily lifted her up off the ground, her seeming weightless in his hands. Her skin was hanging off of her bones, and he could hear her stomach rumble from miles away. "Time to go" he said as he carried her to a waiting car, with a platinum blond man with blue eyes was waiting for them in the driver's seat.

"What happened to her?!" he asked as he looked back into her dirty face. It was unusual that they would pick up another person than was planned on this "family outing" but he drove back to Dr. Kazumi's estate anyway, where 003 had cleaned up the woman and gave her a set of her old clothes. She looked slightly older than 003 would have been, but she was so skinny that they fell right off of her, but 006 and his great cooking could fix that.

The men were circling around her like vultures and when they went in for the kill she could barely scream let alone kick and punch her way free. She could feel her rage beginning to boil over, and her eye color changed from her neutral brown to fire engine red. SHE was about to come out, and she could not stop that from happening. She wanted them to pay for even thinking of violating her, but nobody deserved having HER beat them to death.

She felt around for something that she could use to defend herself with and she got something cold, hard and long. A lead pipe was in her hands and SHE was out for blood, but before SHE could swing her pipe, a really tall Native American man came to her rescue. Whenever SHE overpowered the dominant personality, their body would wear itself out and they would pass out.

The next thing she could remember was being bathed by a young woman and clothed by her too. The clothes that were given to her were falling off of her skinny frame, and the younger woman had to pin them together to keep them up. She felt horrible for leeching off of these good people, but she had nowhere else to go.

About a month into her stay at the house, she had found out about everybody being cyborgs. She had put on some weight and now looked somewhat healthy, and she was getting regular exercise so that the weight she gained would not go straight to her belly. She had been introduced to everybody and they were all really nice to her. The one who had saved her, Geronimo had been the strong, silent type but he was also so gentle. She had introduced herself as Kitty, something that she liked and nobody could ever take away from her.

One day she had heard Jet and Albert having a lover's spat about nothing in particular. She knew that they were homosexuals and that they were indeed lovers, so she decided to try and break up the fight when Albert's right hand had turned into a gun and tried to shoot Jet. Then Jet's feet turned into jet boots and he was hovering a few feet above the ground.

"Why did you try to shoot me?! I didn't do anything wrong!" shouted Jet as he was hovering in the air, sweating over just being shot at by his boyfriend.

"Why didn't you tell me that you went out last night?! I was worried sick! What if Black Ghost got a hold of you and I never heard from you again?!"

"What I do in my spare time is none of your…" he had just noticed Kitty with her brown curly hair and her eyes wide in shock as the red head had landed "we have company…" he said in a silent tone to Albert, who turned and noticed his gun had was out and he covered it with his fake skin glove.

"…Bad time…?" she asked as she calmed herself down from seeing these individuals with extraordinary powers.

It had been decided that Kitty would not know about cyborgs or the Black Ghost, for her safety. It was Pyunma who had suggested it in the first place, seeing as how she was too frail at first to carry on a conversation such as that. Cyborgs were just a figment of a child's imagination as far as she was concerned. Hiding their abilities was hard at first, but it got easier as time went on. A few close calls when Chang breathed fire for food and Pyunma did not come up for air after a few minutes while swimming.

The night before, Jet had gone out without telling anybody to clear his head. He had gone out flying in the crisp winter air to think about things. He felt like he was being suffocated being indoors all the time and he just wanted to get out for a few hours. He had a great flight, but Albert was mad when he finally got home. He did not feel like fighting with the older man tonight so he just went to bed angry with himself.

The next day however, Albert confronted him about it with "Where did you go last night, Sweetheart?" he did not want to sound angry at his young man, but he was just curious. He was still angry with him, but he did not want to start an unnecessary fight again. That was happening more often now that Jet came out to his friends. Perhaps he was having a hard time coming to terms with his homosexuality.

"I just went out for a midnight flight" he told his boyfriend as he looked around for Kitty, wanting to keep their secret just that. "That's all."

"Oh…okay. You didn't see the need to inform anybody about where you are going?" said Albert as he was folding the clothes.

Getting annoyed, Jet shot back "What I do in my spare time is nobody else's business than my own!"

"Look, we almost lost you and Joe once when you followed him into space to bring him home. I could not tell you my feelings then, but we are damn lucky Doctor Gilmore and Doctor Kazumi were able to repair you both. Now that I have you all to myself…" he came in close to Jet's face to kiss him "I want to make the most of my time with you…" he leaned in to kiss his younger man, but Jet pushed him away. "What?!"

"Don't 'what' me!" he yelled at his man "I am not in the mood for romance!"

"Okay, you don't have to yell at me!"

"The only reason I'm yelling is that I don't wanna be cooped up in the house forever!"

"Then why not make an evening of it?! We could have gone to a restaurant or have a picnic on the beach, but no you had to go off on your own, just like you always do!"

"I'd rather be alone than with you, ya damned Nazi!" he regretted saying that, he knew that Albert was in no way a Nazi or a supporter of the Nazi party and he said "Oh my gosh, Albert I'm…" a round of bullets came his way and he used his jet legs to move out of the way in time.

The Nazi comment was like a stab wound to the heart, and he instinctively shot at Jet. Damn his reflexes! He wouldn't have done that if he wasn't so paranoid all the time. Black Ghost was over with, defeated finally. He had to get used to this civilian life now, things were almost always calm and quiet. "Sorry, Sweetheart! It was a reflex!" Then Jet started yelling again.

"Why did you try to shoot me?! I didn't do anything!"

"Why didn't you tell me that you were going out last night?! I was worried sick! What if Black Ghost got a hold of you and I never heard from you again?!"

"What I do in my spare time is none of your…" he then saw Kitty and landed on the ground below him and said to Albert "…we have company…" Albert had looked down to his metal gun hand and covered it up with his skin glove again and they both started blushing.

Kitty could not stop staring at them when she said "…bad time…?" The truth had come out that they were all cyborgs, putting Kitty in a place where she felt like she had to inform the rest of her friends about her "condition". She was not sure that they would believe her, but it would not be her fault if her other personality did something to any of them.

"I have an alternate personality. Her name is Samantha, she is very violent and comes out when I am in very stressful situations." The rest of them raised their eyebrows and they looked like they thought she was lying. "What?! You guys can be robotically enhanced humans but I can't have an alternate personality?"

Jet quickly got annoyed and said "Look, it's not like we asked for these abilities! We were kidnapped and our bodies were altered without our permission!"

"I didn't ask for Samantha either! She just came about when I was a child being beaten by my father on a daily basis!" she started to gag on her own saliva when her eyes started to flutter about under her eyelids. Everybody was getting worried, but Ivan had to tell them all to stay back.

"Get back! She's telling the truth!" Ivan had to psychically calm Kitty down until she was asleep in Geronimo's arms. "When she wakes up, leave her alone, unless you want to have furniture thrown at you. Samantha manifested when Kitty needed her to protect herself, Samantha is responsible for the murder of her father and the maiming of many others" Geronimo had put her in his big bed and cuddled next to her. He could teach her how to suppress Samantha herself and live a normal life, trying to listen to her heart. It was sort of weird, her heart was on the right side of her chest instead of her left and it was slowing down considerably.

This woman was attractive, and she had been taking an interest into what he was doing outside quietly. She had been observing him from a distance until one day the previous week he had spoken to her "Can I help you with something, Kitty?"  
She yelped and stammered "I…I was just wondering what you are doing sitting like that all day…" he smiled to her.

"I am listening to nature, the earth, the sea the rocks, the trees and so on. It is like reading everything around you to determine the state of things" he had noticed that she had come closer to him and sat like him.

"Do you mind if I join you?" she asked him shyly.

He was unprepared for her to ask him, and a slight blush came across his copper skinned cheeks "Ummm…sure" normally, his tall stature had intimidated men and women alike but it seemed that she was…turned on by it. Her personality was sweet and shy, two things he found cute in a woman. He did however sense something more…sinister in her. Not that she herself was evil, but a different side of her that he sensed wanted to hurt everybody. He would have to watch her closely and make sure she wasn't going to kill anyone.


	2. Malice

The next morning was oddly warm for winter, the sun shone through the window and the multi-colored curtains of Geronimo's room. He had forgotten that he was cuddled next to Kitty in his bed; and at first the warmth of the woman's skin against his reminded him of his mother back on the Reservation, the one he left because it was degrading to only live on that small speck of land when there was a world to be seen. Little did he know that Black Ghost would find him a prime target to grant him the strength of 100 men, plus his skin would be re-enforced with tough steel.

Kitty was sitting up in the bed, he felt an aura of a demon in her and he turned to look her in the eyes. Her normally dark brown eyes were now fire engine red, and they were glaring at him with primal rage. He backed away from her slowly, as if she were going to pounce on him to eat him up whole. She picked up a chair easily and it smashed to pieces as it hit the wall, leaving a considerable hole where it had impacted. She was breathing heavily from using so much force to get the chair to break that easily, her normally smooth face had crumbled up into an angry tigress.

"Who are you people?!" she shouted as Geronimo shut his door and tried to calm her down "you think that just 'cause you're robotic freaks you're better than me?!" she thrashed about, without realizing that she had an audience of cyborgs on the other side of the closed door. Geronimo had not wanted to resort to subjecting her to his soothing Native American songs, because they were reserved for the direst of situations. He deemed this situation as dire indeed, for one he cared about was on the brink of total madness.

The soft, warming words that flowed through the Native American's mouth were sweet, like honey. They calmed Samantha down considerably, eventually subduing her completely back into the dormant state that she took when Kitty's dominant personality took charge. Kitty's dark brown eyes fluttered open to the surprise of being held by the gentle giant Geronimo. As always, she had not known what Samantha had done until Albert told her about it a few hours later when she was okay to speak of the incident.

The morning started out like normal- everybody was quiet from just waking up from the previous night's excitement with the introduction of Samantha, Kitty's alternate personality; Albert and Jet were having their morning lover's spat over how to properly fold the clothes; and Ivan had been sleeping from having to psychically subdue Samantha from having beat the crap out of the closest person in the room.

"What difference does it make how I fold the shirts, Albert?!" Jet hissed at his lover as he folded the shirts the way he had always done it- first folding it at the halfway point and then folding the sleeves under the fold.

"It just looks so sloppy!" retorted the German man, who had always folded the sleeves back and then fold the shirt at the halfway point.

Pyunma looked up from the morning paper and teased them "You two fight over the silliest things! It's like you're already married" he chuckled as he thumbed through the personals columns at breakneck speed to get to the comics pages. He loved Garfield and Peanuts the best always making him laugh when Peppermint Patty pulled the football away right when Charlie Brown was about to kick it.

"Well the last time I checked, you had no significant other to have a stupid fight with!" said Jet "When's the last time you got…" he was going to finish that sentence with "laid" but then they all heard a loud crashing sound coming from Geronimo's room and Kitty yelling at him "Oh crap!" Jet said as they rushed to Geronimo's room and kicked down the door, to see that he had already had her under control and was whispering something in her ear to soothe her inner beast.

"What happened?!" Albert said as Geronimo laid her back on the bed so that she would wake up a few minutes later back to her normal self again. "Was that…Samantha?"

"I think so" said Geronimo as studied his recollection of things that happened in the last five minutes: her features seemed normal except for one thing; her eyes turned fire engine red. The fact that she was telling the truth last night was chilling, to think that someone as sweet as she was could have something so sinister in her subconscious mind…like a demon was unheard of.

"If she's THAT violent when she's Samantha, then she's too dangerous to be around us!" stated Jet matter-of-factly "She belongs in a mental institution where she can get the best mental health care she needs to be normal!"

Then Ivan floated in the room in his little baby basket and said "That would not be a very good idea" he floated down to Kitty's level and began reading her memories. "When I subdued her last night, I caught a glimpse of why she turned like that. I only got bits and pieces then, so now I am doing a more detailed reading" after a few minutes of silence he was finished reading her memories.

"Did you find anything that would explain her alternate personality?" asked Jet sarcastically, as if he expected Ivan not to find anything interesting in her past that would be the catalyst for creating an alternate personality.

"Actually yes" said an exhausted Ivan as he landed his basket on the bed next to the woman. "Her father constantly beat her and her mother on a daily basis while Child Services continued to look the other way due to their poverty stricken family. She was forced to watch as he beat her mother to death, then he turned the hammer he used to bash his wife's brains in on her. Out of fear, something snapped in her brain and she grabbed the first thing she could get her hands on: an aluminum baseball bat with barbed wire wrapped around it. By the time the police got there, both the bodies were covered in sheets and they found a ten year old Kitty in the bathtub washing off the blood"

The four men were surprised to hear that story, knowing that Ivan was telling the truth; there was no use lying to a telepath such as him. Pyunma had sat on the bed and began to stroke Kitty's hair saying "Poor thing, such a young age and she has never seen anything but the treachery in people…"

"I can block the memories, but I cannot erase them completely" said Ivan as he let out a cute little baby yawn "I cannot say that I can suppress Samantha completely, but I can tone down her violent tendencies to empty threats…" his eyes glimmered with psychic energy and her eyes shot open and she sat up, her eyes matched his as her aura changed from dominating and intimidating to her usual sweet, timid self. They both flopped down onto the bed, Ivan exhausted and would remain sleeping for sixteen days after that; and Kitty being asleep only about ten minutes before she was back to normal.

When Kitty awoke from the blur of a dream she just had, she noticed that she was on Geronimo's bed with four men staring at her. She blushed rapidly and got up and scurried to the door "F…Forgive me! How improper…!" she scampered out of the room to her own. She could hear the men chuckle at how cute her shyness was, and that Geronimo was going to have a good time teaching her how to relax.

It was strange though…she seemed to have no recollection of her past. She just remembered that there was something different about her than most people, as if there were actually two people in her instead of just one. The only thing she could see was a locked door in her mind, complete with chains and a padlock.

No matter how hard she tried, she just could not break that barrier to see what was on the other side. Perhaps it was something that she was not meant to see? Who was the man who was trying to hurt that little girl? Soon her head began to hurt, so she stopped trying and resumed her daily routine of helping Fran with the housework and meeting Geronimo for their meditation time together.

The meditation time they spent listening to the Earth seemed to be working wonders on her nerves, Geronimo thought to himself. They enjoyed each other's company that was a fact, even though it was left unsaid. The quiet stillness of the air calmed her down considerably, and there was not so much as a peep from Samantha at all.

Once Ivan had woken up sixteen days later, he had instructed the team to keep Kitty out of stressful situations, because there was an increased chance that Samantha might come out. Granted that there would be no more throwing of heavy objects, she still would be a threat to the team if there were to be an attack by Black Ghost. That would be highly improbable because they defeated Black Ghost once and for all.


	3. Retaliation

It was spring now, and with the winter snow melting into the spring flowers everything was getting better for Kitty Greene. She still had no memory of her childhood, but that didn't bother her at all. She had become even closer to Geronimo with their little meditation sessions, them just listening to the sounds of nature. Pretty soon, she was able to hear his heart beat from a few feet away. She knew that he was a cyborg with the strength of one hundred men and tough skin, but he seemed to be very serene.

One afternoon, they were in the garden for their meditation session, just listening to the March frost melting into the lamb. Kitty opened her eye to see that some of the daisies were just beginning to bud and she pushed the soil around the base of the sprout. Then, she picked up a little leaf that was about to drop some dew onto an empty space of concrete so that the dew drop would fall onto the daisy sprout.

Geronimo could sense what was going on and said "What are you doing?" without opening his eyes.

"A natural dew drop was about to be wasted on concrete, so I merely moved the leaf so that it could serve a purpose of assisting something beautiful to grow" she smiled at him and inched the leaf closer to the soil so that it can absorb all the dew. "Budding flowers need a little bit of help to become something truly beautiful"

Without thinking, Geronimo said "I agree" and his eyes shot open as he clasped a hand to his mouth. The context in which he said that was not aimed at a flower as in a plant, but a far more beautiful flower sitting right next to him. Sure the flower was damaged slightly, but nothing that could not be fixed with some TLC: Tender Love and Care. He was unsure of what this feeling was, something like deeply caring for this woman. She was one of the only people who ever tried to understand him and take part in what he did.

Kitty turned to him and said "Is there something wrong?" Those big brown eyes shone with glistening wonderment, her brown curly hair was blowing freely in the breeze, and the sun behind her made her seem to glow with a loving light. The orange sundress she wore complemented her slender frame, and her hands enclosed over his free hand "If there is, you can tell me…" her pleading eyes met his and he pulled her into a hug.

"Nothing is wrong" he reassured her as he wrapped both of his arms around her as if he were holding a lover "nothing at all…"

Kitty started blushing very badly when Geronimo had brought her closer to him, holding her as if he cared more about her than anybody else. She felt as if there were butterflies in the stomach, something she had never felt before. There were many things that she had yet to learn about people, but she was certain that her friends would be there to share her experiences with her. She finally relaxed and she let Geronimo continue to hold her like that, just the two of them in the garden watching the ocean waves coming in.

Not everybody in the house of Doctor Kazumi was merry though: Jet and Albert were fighting yet again about when Jet went out on his own during the night for a quick flight. Things were getting more heated than ever, with the yelling match about to turn into a fist fight. "How do I know you're not cheating on me Jet?!" yelled Albert.

"Why would you even THINK that I was cheating on you, Albert?! I love you and ONLY you!" Jet shouted back, his hands starting to ball up into fists.

"Why would you go out without me then?! You know I love going out on flights with you!"

"You just don't understand that I wanted to be ALONE just for that one flight! I just needed time to clear my head about all that's happened since that last fight with Black Ghost!" Jet extended his hands with his palms upward.

"You always want to be alone nowadays! If there's something wrong just tell me!"

"What's wrong is you're always being so paranoid!"

"Paranoid?! I'm paranoid?!"

"Yes, Albert! Paranoid! I can't even take a quick five minute flight without you accusing me of something crazy like being unfaithful to you! What other people are there around to be unfaithful with?!"

"Since Fran denied you her love for Joe's you've been damn near inconsolable! Maybe you were trying to see her behind my back!"

"Don't you dare bring anybody else into this Albert! This is between you and me!"

Albert had finished arguing with him and said "Once you've cooled down, I'll be in the bedroom" he walked off to their room to wait for his boyfriend in their bedroom, but Jet grabbed his arm. "Let go of me Jet!"

"No! I'm not done talking to you yet!" he grabbed Albert's arm harder until he could feel the metal through the older man's skin. "I haven't been cheating on you and I never will! But I'm not going to be with you if you won't trust me!"

"What is there to trust in a dirty American thug like you?!" he shot back at Jet, not expecting a punch to the face by Jet Link, his hot-headed lover. Both of the men were surprised by his actions, Jet more surprised than Albert. The bruise on Albert's face stung like a bee, but the knife in his heart stung even more.

"Don't worry about it anymore, Jet Link. I can't deal with you anymore. I'm breaking up with you right now…" he stammered through his tears of hurt and pain.

"Oh my god…Albert…I…I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to…" Jet stuttered as he softened up his expression considerably. He grabbed for his lover's hand but the other man had brushed him off.

"Don't touch me!" Albert shouted as he stormed off to their room and threw Jet's things out in the hallway.

Once again, Kitty's perfect timing came into play and she saw from the "dirty American thug" comment up until the end with Geronimo right next to her and with a darkening look on her face she said "Geronimo, please go to the room. I shall need a few hours to patch things up with those two"

He could tell that Samantha was coming out, but the more tame version of her and he said "Yes. Just be safe…" he left her to do her business with the quarreling lovers. He had a feeling that things would not go as planned, but he could do nothing about it now.

Samantha had finally broken the locks on that damned door! That freakin' brat Ivan had put that psychic block on the host's brain to restrain her, and even more so this fuckin' collar the brat put on her was keeping her from becoming more violent than empty threats. The collar was far more difficult to break, so she just gave up, heh she figured that it would let her come out more often if she was less violent. She walked past the stapler and picked it up on her way to the hot-headed Jet Link, grabbing him and throwing him into a chair.

Jet was taken off guard and held up no fight to being tossed like a ragdoll into the chair. "What's going on?!" he said as Kitty put her hand over his mouth and held a stapler close to his face. He looked deep into her eyes and saw the difference of fire- engine red. Once she let her hand off his mouth he said "Samantha…"

"_Yeah, that's right_" she withdrew the stapler from his face and put it back where it was, but her imposing personality still remained. "_I saw you hit your lover like he was nothing but a bean bag. The host has experienced that wickedness as a child even if she doesn't remember it_."

"Now wait just a minute! He started the whole fight!" Jet protested as he tried to get up from the chair, but Samantha just straddled his body to keep him down, and she grabbed his throat to silence him.

"_I don't really give a damn who started the fight, but the fact that you two ended it that way makes the both of you even lower than the scum off the bottom of a hog's hoof. I'll deal with Albert later, but now since you dealt the most painful blow you are a priority now_" she reached into her back pocket and pulled out a small fortune of yen and handed it to him and continued "_Take this money and buy him twelve dozen red roses and write him a poem apologizing making sure you express your deepest sorrow and despair._"

Jet took the money, shaken at the Yakuza like attitude Samantha always had and looked down to see how much money was there. There had to be at least half a million yen! He looked back up with "How did you get this much money?!"

All he got was a blank stare with brown eyes and Kitty saying "What now?" she looked down to see that she was in quite a compromising position with her on top of him and from what the two love birds were fighting about earlier she did not want Albert to get the wrong idea and she hopped off with "H…how improper of me! Forgive me! I shall take Albert to a diner to help him forget about the little squabble you just endured…"

Jet got the idea to buy the flowers and write a poem or a note while she was distracting Albert, and he told Kitty that he was going to the market. The flower shop was full of nice smelling flowers, but the scents of all the flowers were mixing in with one another and it almost make him sick. He bought out the entire stock of red roses and took his time getting back to the house.

"Albert?" he heard Kitty knock on his door when he hid his face in a pillow and cried for some time. "Albert are you in there? It's me, Kitty. May I come in?" he got up and unlocked the door for her and let her in. She was genuinely concerned about him, something that made him feel at ease. She and Geronimo had been the only ones to see them fight like they did, and she was actually trying to make him feel better.

"Don't even ask me to take him back, Kitty. He dug his own grave when he hit me" Albert said as he continued to hug his tear-stained pillow.

"I'm not here to convince you to take him back, Albert" she rubbed his back to soothe his nerves.

"You're not?" he wiped his eyes to get a clear view of Kitty's smiling face.

"No, silly!" she took both of his hands in her own and pulled him up "I'm taking you out to eat!"

"What?" he was perplexed as she lifted him up, but it turned into happiness as she explained herself. This was just what he needed to get his mind off things a while, so he cleaned himself up and drove them to the diner that she told him about.

"You can order anything you want, I'm paying" she said as she opened her menu to look at the specials.

"Okay" he browsed the menu as well, looking for some German cuisine for himself and something to suggest to Kitty as thanks for taking him out. A few minutes later, nature called for Kitty as she excused herself to go to the restroom.

"Okay, Minus!" said the red cybernetic twin to his blue colored brother "The woman is in reach! All we need to do is nab her now and she'll be in the hands of Black Ghost once and for all!" The boss had been after Samantha for a while now, but it had been a while since she had shown up on the radar. If only that brat 001 hadn't put that psychic block on her mind so that Samantha would have a hard time coming out, it would have been much easier to find her!

"Rodger, Plus!" said the blue twin as he moved into the ladies room to capture the woman. His red brother Plus was waiting in the company car just outside the entrance. From their understanding, Samantha was an alternate personality of the target woman, Kitty Greene. Black Ghost had re-energized them both and modified them so that they would not burn each other out at the other's touch.

When she was within reach after she had done her business, 0010 Plus had reminded Minus that they needed her alive. He focused his electric energy into his fingertips in his left hand with just a few volts of electricity. Once she was in range, he used his regular hand to put over her mouth and his electrified hand went up her back under her shirt so that he could get his electricity on her skin to knock her unconscious. That did not stop her purse from clattering to the ground, however, making a big racket.

Humans were looking at him as he slumped the woman over his shoulder to the waiting car where Plus was waiting. He heard that people were screaming about the blue man kidnapping a woman and he dove into the car as his brother stepped on the gas to drive off to the new base of operations. Once in the car, Minus had laid her head gently on his lap and asked "Hey Plus, why'd the boss have us bust this woman out of the nut house and then track her other personality here?"

The red brother had shrugged while his hands were on the driving wheel and said "Who knows? Maybe he wants the other personality as collateral?" He truly didn't know: Skarl never told them anything in full detail, but as far as he knew the boss wanted to turn her into a cyborg too. Then they saw that walking arsenal cyborg 004 run after their car and they smirked to each other as Plus stepped on the gas to get away.

Albert was wondering what was taking Kitty so long, she had been in the bathroom for at least ten minutes. Maybe she was powdering her nose or fixing her makeup, or something else that women do in the bathroom. The waiter had came to the table to ask his order, but he declined to wait for Kitty. It was then he heard Kitty's purse fall to the floor and people start screaming. He swore he could have seen one of the 0010 twins pick her up over his shoulder and take her to a car and drive off with her.

"Damn it!" he shouted as he followed the car as far as he could, using his hand gun to try and pop one of the tires. He missed every shot, having spent all his bullets and he dare not use his missiles on the car, because it would have hurt Kitty! He took out a communicator that Gilmore had made them and got on the line "Emergency!" he shouted into the walkie-talkie machine and Fran was on the other line, with everybody else in the background.

"What is it, Albert?" her soft voice came through from the receiving end with everybody else dead silent.

"Kitty's been kidnapped by the 0010 twins! Black Ghost's still around!"


	4. Damnation, Part One

The white padded room again; why'd it have to be that white room? Both of them hated that room with a passion. They hated everything about each other too, that they had to share the same body; that one cannot survive in the world without the other; that if one were to die, the other would die as well. Kitty didn't know why she was there in the first place, and Samantha knew what Kitty had done to be here. Samantha could not bring it to her power to help Kitty recall her memories that the psychic brat had placed into a far corner of their mind in an imaginary ball. With that fucking door busted open, it was far easier to break free and let loose; but this freakin' collar was pissing Samantha off royally!

This was a dream, both of them knew that was true. They were trapped in the same body, both fighting for dominance. But the situation at hand required them to set aside their territorial pissing match and work together to get to the bottom of just what was going on. The two personalities met each other in the blank space that was their mind and Kitty had removed temporarily the collar that prevented Samantha from getting too violent. The situation called for as much violence as possible.

Samantha sat up in the moving vehicle and looked directly at the blue man next to her. He felt her get up off of his lap and her fire engine red eyes glare right at him, but he had been instructed to give her a muscle relaxant before she could do anything. "Good morning. Did you enjoy your nap?" he stuck her in the leg with a syringe filled with the clear liquid, emptied half the container into her body and the woman went limp.

The car pulled up to a cave opening and drove in to a hanger for planes. The red brother 0010 Plus had Minus put the female on his back to bring to Boss Skarl. They heard her say "When this wears off, I'll tear you both new assholes" so calmly, because the muscles in her face were frozen stiff and no emotion escaped her face or voice. The twins just laughed at her and Plus had cocked his head so that his eyes met hers.

"Now, now Sweetie" he cooed in a mockingly cute voice "that's not the way a lady such as yourself should speak to a man". Right after that however, he felt her bite into his shoulder and he flung her off with "Bitch! You bit me!" This is when Minus had stuck her in the back of the same leg and emptied the remaining muscle relaxant into her. Plus was still mad at her for biting him "I'll teach you to bite me!" he lifted his hand when the boss caught him and threw him back.

"0010 Twins, well done" said Skarl as he took the woman and had her transported to the penthouse suite he had for himself "You may be excused to go to the hospital wing to repair that bite wound, Plus. Minus, come with me to the main conference room please. I have important matters to discuss with you" the twins went their separate ways, following their orders. The door closed behind them as they entered the conference room.

"You entered the psychiatric ward with no incident right?" he asked Minus as he sat himself in his chair at the head of the table "Please go through your steps as they were happening."

Minus was nervous in front of his boss, but he said what he was ordered to say "First we cut off the power to the entire building, then we shorted out the electric combination lock to the cell block. We made sure that she got off the grounds safely and lured her to Tokyo so that you could meet her."

"But… I have you both that mission about five months ago, did I not?" Skarl asked softly, as if he was not mad at all; which is what Minus was worried about.

"Y…yes, Boss" he stammered "we lost track of her when she had concealed her other personality. Our electricity only activates when the other personality is dominant. We almost had something on the radar a two or three months ago, but the 00 Cyborgs got in the way and we couldn't act."

"Did I not specifically say that I wanted her as soon as possible?!" roared Skarl with his eyes glowing red with rage "Do you know how far I had to push back my plans because of your mistake?!"

"F…forgive us! It won't happen again" shivered Minus in fear as his nerves received a positive charge jolt.

"Be sure that it won't" Skarl let go of the manual charge release to let the negatively charged cyborg free of the positive charge jolts he had just given the blue twin. "It would be wise to keep in mind that just because I modified you two so that you could not kill each other with a single touch does not mean that you are immune from internal charge jolts. You may return to your quarters for some rest" he dismissed the blue cyborg, who went to his room to wait for his brother.

The red cybernetic twin walked to the hospital wing, where Hera was waiting for him to psychically close the bite wound. She had been re-animated by Black Ghost after Mount Olympus had went down in a fiery blaze of defeat. It seemed that Doctor Gaia had miscalculated the design of Hera as resistance to magma. At the last possible second, she had encased herself in psychic energy to protect herself, but the magma had breeched the shell and completely destroyed the outer layer of her skin. Black Ghost had re-cast the skin and placed it on her again. She looked up to see him come through the door and she healed him quickly.

"Thanks, Hera!" said Plus as he felt a surge of negative electrical impulses go through his body "Looks like Minus and I are in trouble…" he said as he recovered from the mild shocks. Hera was already leaving him behind as he said "Hey! Where are you going?" he trotted behind her and followed her to the penthouse suite that the Boss lived in.

She turned to him as she opened the door to the room to reveal a sleeping Kitty Greene, and Plus wanted to go in to teach her what happens to people who bit him, but a psychic blast pushed him back to the wall, feeling intense pressure on his body as if a giant hand was crushing him. "Lord Skarl wants the woman unharmed, and so shall I deliver her. I have been given special permission to enter his room and put mental blocks on her so that the cyborgs do not have a means of tracking her here" she entered the room and slammed the door behind her, releasing Plus from the pressure that was being exerted on his body.

He wanted to ask her if she knew what the boss needed this woman for, but she probably was forbidden from reading his mind to get the truth. While walking to the room he shared with his brother, he noticed a door that had the nuclear bio-hazard warning sign on it. He had never noticed it before, so he went in to investigate.

Putting in those new psychic blocks was a hassle, to say the least. Not only did Hera have to break down the ones that 001 had put in, but she had to re-create them again with her own enforcements. She had removed the collar that the baby had placed on the alternate one's neck and placed a shock collar on her body that was disguised as a rhinestone choker. It would allow her to be as violent as she wanted, but it would electrocute her with small volts of electricity if she got out of hand or if she did something undesirable.

By the time she was finished with the woman, she could see why Lord Skarl wanted her. The alternate personality had a very intimidating presence, even to a god like her. He wanted not the woman herself, but the alternate personality to close business deals. He however, could not have her unless they were bound together in matrimony. For the time being, Hera was his most trusted ally, letting her know his plans while leaving the 0010 twins in the dark about the situation. To him, the twins were nothing but pawns; cattle to the slaughter.

Skarl was beyond pissed. Not only did his plans for the new World War he planned to start were pushed back by MONTHS at the least, but his incompetent henchmen where even more useless than he had imagined. Had the psychiatric hospital not had the electric locks on the doors, he would not have had to re-energize the twins at all. It was a good thing he had implanted the opposite charges in each of them for disciplinary use. Hera was the only one he could trust to get things done right the first time around here.

He made his way to his penthouse suite to hear her report about her progress with re-establishing psychic blocks on the woman. He had been keeping a close eye on her for over a year now, since the traitorous cyborgs had defeated the Black Ghost Organization. He had seen the other personality in a fit of rage in the white padded room, through one of his agents posing as an orderly with a video camera. He monitored her progress in controlling the alternate personality, and he liked that this "Samantha" was far more vicious than any cyborg he could ever create, he decided that she would become his bride.

Then those dunces the 0010 twins had to go and lose her trail for three whole months! On top of that, the original 00 Cyborgs got a hold of her AND she had fallen in love with the giant 005! Things were getting too complicated, with those twins making a scene at the diner and attracting attention from the first nine cyborgs. He entered his living quarters to see Hera just finishing up her work on the woman's mind. "Good evening, Hera. Please report about your progress."

She had turned to him and said "The psychic blocks have been taken down, re-made by me and enforced with the shock collar you have provided for me."

"Excellent. You may be excused for the time being. It seems that my bride-to-be is waking up." He had been watching her sleep since he arrived at the room, her soft brown curly hair gracefully resting on the satin pillows of his bed-soon to be their bed. Her eyes fluttered open to see those big brown eyes.

Kitty woke up to the sight of a black masked man standing above her, scaring her with the sight of a mask that early just after being woken up. "Who…who are you?! Where am I?! Where is everybody else?!" she started panicking when she saw the unfamiliar surroundings, and the unknown man took off his mask to ease her fears.

"Please do not worry, my dear. I mean you no harm" his short blond hair had been released from the confines from his mask. He was beautiful…his blue eyes glittered with tenderness, his skin was pale with just a hint of pink in his cheeks. He extended his hand to her and she reluctantly took it. "You are perfectly safe here, in my arms" he drew her into a hug, but it felt cold to her "My name is Skarl."

She had heard that name before, GB had told her about him when the others were explaining about cyborgs and the evil organization Black Ghost. She shuttered in fear as she heard him speak his own name and she stammered out "What…do you want with me?"

He nonchalantly dropped down to one knee, pulled out a ring with an emerald in the middle and said "Miss Kitty, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

She could not even begin to fathom what he just asked her, but she outright rejected him with "We've only just met! I don't even know a thing about you!"

Her rejection of him seemed to anger him greatly, seeing as how he put his black mask back on and pressed a button on his gauntlet. She felt a jolt of electricity coming from her neck and she dropped like a sack of potatoes. "I WAS going to be Mr. Nice Guy to you, but my plans have been delayed for long enough! Become my wife or see the world plunged into World War Three!"

Samantha had just laughed at his threats and spewed out "You and what army? If I heard correctly, you were utterly defeated by those cybernetic freaks that you made!" she made a big belly laugh as she added "What kind of mad scientist are you?! Can't even control your own creations! That's HILARIOUS!"

That little outburst earned her another, longer more severe shock from her choker. The electric jolts caused her to switch between her personalities automatically, and Skarl had stood over her with his blue eyes filled with wrath from behind his yellow eyes of the mask. "It seems as if we have the paradox of Schrödinger's cat. To put it simply, you are the cat; and I am the box. One does not know if the cat is alive or dead until they open that box. To answer that question in our case, weather you are alive or dead depends entirely on your answer to my question: will you marry yourself to me, or will you let the world be bathed in blood?"

"You…you're bluffing…" she stuttered, but she could not be sure. From what her friends have told her, Black Ghost was ready and willing to do just about anything to get what he wants. "You have to be…"

"Am I? Would you like to see the nuclear bombs I have made and plan to sell to the highest bidder?"

The last comment made her bones shiver, so much that she retracted her accusation. She was in a pickle that not even Samantha knew how to work out of, the paradox of Schrödinger's cat hung over her head for a long, long time. After a moment of silence she said in a quivering voice "…ask me again."

With a coy smile behind his mask, he knelt down on one knee and said for the third time "Will you marry me?" fully knowing her answer already.

With tears rolling down her face for the first time in a long time she squeaked out "Yes" her soul had left her as she allowed him to put the ring on her finger. All the life had been drained from her body and into his ego, with him thriving off of her sadness. She felt as if she had dealt a death blow to her friends, for now her fiancée had ordered her to lead him to their home so that she could collect her things, a trip that he himself would be accompanying her on.

They all were scared to death, with the kidnapping of Kitty at the hands of the 0010 twins. What Black Ghost wanted with Kitty was obvious: he really wanted Samantha, to close business deals faster and more efficient. What he was going to DO with her was another matter all together. It was unclear if he wanted to make her into a cyborg or not, but the only thing that was clear at the time was that they had to find her before something bad happened.

Jet and Albert took to the skies, to see if anything was suspicious from a birds-eye view; Pyunma was underwater in the surrounding ocean, investigating the shoreline cliffs for any openings; Fran and Joe were scanning the flatlands; GB and Chang were underground to see if there were abnormal man-made tunnels. Only the two professors, Geronimo and Ivan were still at the house; with Ivan trying to make a psychic connection with Kitty, but he was being blocked by an all too familiar aura. "Hera's alive".

When Albert returned home from the initial attack, he was surprised to find his and Jet's room covered in roses. Jet had come up behind him and wrapped his arms softly around the older man's neck. They all had heard what Albert had said over the communicator in disbelief, but Jet wanted just one minute of alone time with Albert before they set off on the search for Kitty "I'm so sorry, Bunny. I shouldn't have hit you at all…"

The sting of Jet's sincere apology accompanied by his little pet name of "bunny" for Albert was almost too much for him to bear. Placing both of his hands on Jet's arms, he said "I'm sorry for being paranoid, Sweetheart. I want you back."

"Then it is done" the red-head kissed the back of the other man's neck; something he had never done before. He was getting used to loving another man, and comfortable with having the same man love him back.

It was two long, agonizing weeks before any of them saw Kitty again. She had not shown up on the news, despite having been seen by dozens of people. Not on any of their radars or their scans of the areas that were surrounding the diner. They were losing hope that they would see her as a human again, only Geronimo keeping his silent optimism to himself. Then one day she just showed up on the doorstep out of the blue.

Joe had answered the door with "Kitty?! Oh my god where have you been?!" that got the attention of everybody else in the house, demanding at the same time the exact same question as Joe. Her eyes were sunk in, as if she had been doing nothing but crying for the past two weeks, and her weak smile conveyed that she needed help very badly.

"I won't be staying long. I've just come to gather my things" the bags under her eyes made things clear that she wasn't okay at all, and that this was a life-or-death situation.

"What?" said Fran as she took Kitty's ice cold hands in hers and she looked to Kitty's left and gasped at what she saw. Black Ghost himself was standing next to her friend, cradling her arm as if they were lovers. The others immediately gave Kitty a disbelieving look of utter shock; even the cool Geronimo was slightly surprised that she would lead Black Ghost directly to them.

"What is the meaning of this, Kitty?!" Jet yelled as he took out his blaster and aimed it right at Black Ghost's head "Are you betraying us?!" Kitty flinched at the accusations of her being a traitor, but she was forced to stand her ground.

"You didn't tell them yet, dearest?" Black Ghost had asked her lovingly, holding her hand so that they all could see the brilliant emerald on her hand "We're getting married next week! You all are invited! The Grand Ballroom at three o clock in the afternoon on Saturday!"

Professor Gilmore had choked on his own saliva as Black Ghost announced the wedding and extended the invitation. He had not expected something like this in a million years, but it seemed to be happening. Geronimo had felt hurt that she would betray him like this, but there had to be something else behind it.

Ivan had been pretending to sleep when he began to read Kitty's mind. It was indeed harder to do this with Hera's blocks in place, but not impossible. They seemed to have been weakened by electrical shocks, so he saw everything that had happened in the past two weeks. He knew that they needed to answer the invitation now, and he floated in his basket and said "We accept your invitation. See you Saturday" he slammed the door in their faces, and they left within the hour.

After Ivan had told them all what he had seen through Kitty's eyes, they all wanted to take back what they said to her. But she had to be like that, or Black Ghost would plunge the entire world into another World War.

"All that matters is that we save Kitty! She's in this mess because of me!" said Jet, punching the wall beside him.

"But we do have to consider the fate of the world as well" said Joe "Maybe sacrificing one person's freedom for the freedom of millions isn't so bad" that was met with Albert's knife hand to Joe's throat.

"COWARD!" yelled the older man at the teenager, his eyes filled with rage at even the thought of giving up their friend for the world. "She's in this mess because of me too! If I hadn't been so damn paranoid about life, she would be happy!"

"I just hope she'll be okay…" said Fran with deep concern "she looked awful when we saw her today. That choker looks out of place too…"

"That choker is a shock collar. Like used on noisy pets to reprimand them when they bark, he uses it on her when she refuses to listen" said Ivan "to him, Kitty is nothing more that the dog that is in the way of his goal of getting Samantha."

Geronimo had been silent the whole time, just watching the rain fall to the ground in large amounts. "She's a tough girl, despite the way she looks. She will endure" he reassured them all, and more importantly himself. He could tell by the way she looked at him today, that he was the only man she ever loved, even more than her own father "she will endure."


End file.
